If I Never Knew You
by EndlessDiamondSky
Summary: Sequel to my fanfic Don't Leave Me This Way.Don't want to say anything else,though,since it might give away the plot.Don't forget to RR
1. Introduction

Okay, here's the sequel! I really hope everyone likes it. But before we get the ball rolling, there are a few people I have to thank:

dazzling diamond: Thank you so much for all the support. I really kept me going and brought me closer to writing this!

persian85033: Thanks for the reviews! I really hope you like this.

Vampire Naomi: Your constructive criticism really helped me. I'm glad you liked the story, even though it's not the kind of thing you like to read.

Kari: Glad you liked my story! Your compliments made me feel so much better about my writing.

Ibrahim: Thanks for your suggestions. I know Hazel isn't a Muslim name, but it still works for me somehow. I've also found a more orthodox name for my new character, who you'll meet in this chapter.

Rubyinnle: Thanks for your review. You're a wonderful writer and I hope to see more of you fanfic Mother, Daughter, Mermaid up soon!

If there's anyone I forgot, I apologize, and even if you're not up here, I want you to know that your criticism was greatly appreciated, and I look forward to seeing your opinions on this story.

* * *

Chapter 1

Hazel lay on her canopy bed, feeling as if she were slowly suffocating. She had been cooped up in the palace for weeks now, and desperately needed fresh air. While her parents did let her out of the palace, they felt that lately she'd been getting out too much and should stay home. She hadn't been able to see her best friend, Hakim. He was the prince of a neighboring kingdom, and they had been friends since before they could walk. Once Hazel had gotten better, Aladdin and Jasmine had met a young couple, Hakim's parents, and they had become close friends, so, naturally, their children had become friends as well.

Over the years, the two had spent a great deal of time together, and could talk to each other about anything. Hazel wished she could talk to her parents the same way.

Just then, Hazel heard a noise near the small balcony in her room. She got out of bed quickly, and there in the gardens below her balcony was Hakim, throwing rocks to get her attention.

"I thought that was only supposed to work with windows," Hazel joked.

"Well, you don't _have _a window, so I improvised. Where have you been?"

"Stuck in this stupid room."

"You got in trouble again, didn't you?" Hakim asked with a tone that said he knew her answer before she said it.

"Well, not intentionally..." She replied smiling. "I'll tell you about it later. Let's go for a ride."

"Your parents will let you out?"

"No...but I have an idea. Wait here."

Hazel ran back into her room and walked to her large vanity. She pulled her long black hair into a low ponytail and tried unsuccessfully to brush her short, wavy bangs out of her face. They were her only physical resemblance to her father, looking exactly like the untamable waves in his hair. The rest of her resemblance to him was purely personality.

One of the many traits Aladdin loved and hated about Hazel was her rebellious spirit.He was happy that he saw so much of himself in her, but angry that she was so out of control. Hazel laughed to herself, thinking about the many times she had gotten into trouble, and about how she'd probably get in trouble for this. But now was not the time to goof around. If she was going to get in and out unnoticed, she had to act fast.

Her main problem was the balcony. She couldn't go downstairs and into the throne room– her parents were there and would catch her. Her only way out was through the balcony.

She went to the small basket in the corner of the room where the dirty laundry was kept. She pulled out some old sheets and stripped the sheets of her own bed. She tied them together in tight knots until finally she had a rope. She dragged it over to the balcony's edge and tied to the rim. After making sure it was secure, Hazel carefully put one leg, and then the other, over the edge, all the while holding on tightly to her "rope". Once on the other side of the balcony, she was able to climb down quickly. When she reached the ground, she walked over to Hakim, who was smiling, seemingly pleased with her resourcefulness. She turned back towards the palace and with one quick whistle, there was Carpet, ready to go. In a matter of minutes, the two were soaring off into the moonlight.

* * *

A/N: I know this chapter is a bit on the short side, but it's just the intro to the story, so the chapters will eventually get longer. Please remember to review! It is greatly appreciated! 


	2. Trouble in Paradise

Chapter 2

Aladdin and Jasmine walked quietly down the hall into Hazel's room. They had both felt a little guilty about keeping her cooped up for so long and thought that after two weeks it was time to let her off the hook. It was getting late, and the two assumed she was either asleep or resting. Neither of them guessed that she had run away.

When they entered Hazel's room, it immediately became obvious that their assumptions were wrong. The "rope" Hazel had made out of bed sheets was still tied to the balcony, and the room was completely empty. Jasmine sighed deeply and plopped carelessly onto Hazel's bed.

"Not again," she said. Ever since Hazel had become a teenager, she'd been going through a rebellious stage. This wasn't the first time she had run away from home.

Aladdin turned from the balcony where he had been standing and sat next to Jasmine, who looked ready to either cry or kill somebody.

"Where do you think she went?" he asked.

"I don't know, but wherever she is, she's probably with Hakim."

"What makes you say that?"

"Isn't it obvious? Those two are always together. Kind of reminds me of us," Jasmine said, smiling.

"Yeah, but the difference is their just friends," Aladdin replied firmly, as if saying it made it so. Jasmine sighed again and stood up.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about this now," she began. "Let's just go to bed and wait until she comes back – "

Jasmine was cut of mid-sentence when Hazel came flying in through the balcony on Carpet. She managed to stop Carpet dead in his tracks before running headfirst into her parents. Aladdin was the first to speak.

"Where were you?" he said louder than he meant to.

"Dad, relax. I just went for a quick ride.

"I thought we told you to stay home," Jasmine said.

"I was home for two weeks!"

"Well, you could have at least asked us first."

"Oh, come on, mom, you know you would've said no."

"Be that as it may, you still should have told us."

Hazel rolled her eyes in silent submission. Somehow her mother could always pick a fight with her, and always come out the winner. What got her in trouble was the fact that Hazel was just as temperamental as her mother, one of the less-likable traits she had inherited.

Aladdin stared at the two of them, smiling. It was times like this that he realized just how alike his wife and daughter were.

"Look, it's getting late," Aladdin began, trying to keep a straight face. "We'll talk about this in the morning." With that, he turned and headed down the hall towards his room, with Jasmine close behind.

The minute they were gone, Hazel shut the door behind them and walked toward the balcony. Hakim emerged from the curtains.

"Are they gone?" he whispered.

"Yeah."

They walked onto the balcony, staring out at the night sky.

"So how much trouble did you get yourself into this time?" Hakim asked.

Hazel shrugged. "Not much. Mom just needed an excuse to yell at me, I guess."

"I'm sure that's not it. She was probably worried about you."

"Maybe, but she has a funny way of showing it." Hazel cast her eyes down quietly and continued staring at the night sky. Why did talking about her mother always make her angry or sad? Would it ever make her happy? Seeing that she was getting a little depressed, Hakim could tell Hazel wanted to be alone.

"I should head home,"he said. "My parents are probably as worried as yours.

"Do you want Carpet to take you home?"

"Sure. I'll need him to get out of the palace, anyway." Hazel smiled and motioned for Carpet to come over. He had been huddled in the corner with Hakim since they had returned. She watched as he climbed on and waved goodbye to her as he flew past the desert sand dunes to his home.


	3. Jasmine's Secret

Chapter 3

The next few weeks were fairly calm for Aladdin and Jasmine. Hazel hadn't tried to run away again, though she still spent most of her time with Hakim.

Then, one morning, Jasmine woke up with a pain in her stomach. She suddenly felt nauseous, and jumped out of bed, hoping to shake of this feeling. She tried her best to be quiet – Aladdin was still asleep, and she didn't want him to worry about her when this was probably nothing. But finally, when she could hold it no longer, she ran into the bathroom built into hers and Aladdin's room, shut the door, and vomited, praying Aladdin would not wake up and hear her. When she had finished, she breathed deeply, trying to calm herself down. What was wrong with her? Was she sick? There was only one other time in her life when she had felt like this, but she knew it could not be the same situation. It was impossible.

She was suddenly jerked from her thoughts when she felt Aladdin's arms around her. He looked worried, just as she knew he would. She could see the slightest flicker of fear in his eyes.

_I know that when you look at me_

_There's so much that you just don't see_

_But if you would only take the time_

_I know in my heart you'd find_

_A girl gets scared sometimes_

_Who isn't always strong_

_Can't you see the hurt in me?_

_I feel so all alone._

"Jasmine, what happened? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Probably just an upset stomach," she lied.

She couldn't tell him what she suspected was wrong – not yet, anyway. Part of her yearned to tell him, and another part of her knew she should wait. Aladdin held her tighter as she sat, contemplating what she had to do.

_I want to run to you_

_I want to run to you_

_Won't you hold me in your arms_

_And keep me safe from harm_

_I want to run to you_

_But if I come to you_

_Will you stay _

_Or will you run away?_

No, she couldn't tell him now, not until she was sure what it was. For now, just being near him was comfort enough to get her mind off what she was thinking. She looked up at Aladdin as he held her. He still looked worried, but seemed glad she was calm again.

While Aladdin didn't know what was bothering Jasmine, or why she seemed so upset, he knew that badgering her when she was still a little shaken up was not the answer. He would have to ask her later, or wait until she was ready to tell him. They had always been able to talk about anything, to sort through whatever they were feeling because they had each other. This time would be no different.

_What's the sense of trying hard to find your dreams_

_Without someone to share it with_

_Tell me what this means_

Finally, after an eternity of sitting on the bathroom floor, Jasmine gently loosened from Aladdin's grip and stood up. Her legs felt as if they would sink from under her, and as Aladdin stood up she held onto his arm for support. They walked back into the bedroom slowly.

"I need to lay down," Jasmine said suddenly, needing an excuse to be alone, but at the same time not wanting Aladdin to leave. He understood immediately and left the room. Whatever was bothering Jasmine, she obviously needed to sort it out on her own for now.

But as she lay on the bed, feeling the loneliness around her, she realized that the time was coming when she would need Aladdin more than ever.

_I need you here to wipe away my tears_

_To kiss away my fears_

_If you only knew _

_How much I want to run to you_

_I want to run to you_

_Won't you hold me in your arms_

_And keep me safe from harm_

_I'll run to you_

_But if I come to you_

_Tell me, will you stay _

_Or will you run away?_

* * *

This is the first time I've added a song into a chapter, so I hope everyone likes it. Oh, and just in case I'm supposed to put a disclaimer, I don't own Al, Jas, or any other canon characters that might appear in the story. But I do own Hazel and Hakim, who I created. I also do not own the song Run To You. Whitney Houston does. 

As usual, don't forget to review and let me know what you think. Thanks!


	4. Girl in the Mirror

Chapter 4

Mosenwrath watched the scene that had just unfolded with undivided attention. Using his magic, he had been watching Aladdin and his family for many years. Their sappy make-ups and breakups, all leading up to this moment.

For sixteen years, he waited for a weakness. Some flaw he could use to chew them up and spit them out. Some imperfection that would help him destroy Aladdin, help him elevate himself at last. While the past few years had yielded many ideas for Aladdin's demise, his best ideas flourished in the past month or so. He had seen the budding relationship between Hazel and Hakim, and felt sure he knew what Jasmine's secret was, though his foolish counterpart had no idea. He would only have to wait a little while longer before his plan was set into action, and all the pieces came together...

* * *

Hazel wandered through the palace listlessly, not knowing what to do with herself. She had hardly seen either of her parents that day, and the only time she had seen her mother, she looked terrible. It wasn't anything she could really describe – it just looked like there was something wrong, something she didn't want to tell anybody. And somehow, she knew not to tell the others about it yet. Something in Jasmine's eyes told her that for now, this was a secret. That even though she didn't know exactly what was wrong, this was between them. It was an intimacy she had never felt with her mother before.

What scared her even more than knowing that something was wrong was realizing that she was actually worried. Sure, she loved her mother, but she never worried about her. When she was little, she was like Superwoman. It seemed to Hazel like she could do anything. But now that she was older, she could see her mother's flaws, her weaknesses, and she almost felt...pity.

"_God, what is the matter with me?" _she thought to herself. Jasmine was always such a mystery to Hazel. Now she suddenly felt...connected to her. The way she assumed all daughters were supposed to feel with their mothers, but that she had never felt with hers.

_There's a girl in the mirror_

_I wonder who she is_

_Sometimes I think I know her,_

_Sometimes I really wish I did_

_But there's a story in her eyes_

_Lullabies and goodbyes_

_When she's looking back at me_

_I can tell her heart is broken easily._

Now Hazel had a new dilemma. She had never been one with words. Was there anything she could say that could make this any better? Jasmine had isolated herself so much already. What could she possibly say that would help?

'_Cause the girl in the mirror_

_Is crying here tonight_

_And there's nothing I can tell her_

_To make her feel alright_

_The girl in the mirror _

_Is crying 'cause of you_

_And I wish there was something I could do._

Hazel approached her mother's bedroom door, ready to storm in, to demand to know what was going on, if only to rid herself of the horrible scenarios she was creating in her mind. But when she was about to enter, she could hear her mother sobbing on the other side of the door, and didn't have the heart to interrupt her. It wasn't a mournful cry, or even a cry of pain. It was more a cry of mixed emotions, things that she could only express through tears. What words could she find that would comfort an emotion Hazel had never felt, nor could understand?

_If I could, I would tell her_

_Not to be afraid_

_That the pain that she's feeling_

_This sense of loneliness will fade._

She left the doorway silently, walking back to her own room. Suddenly, she realized something. A cold, hard truth that her cynicism forced her to consider. The only person who could bring her mother out of this was her mother. Not Hazel, not Aladdin, or anyone else. Genie, one of the few people at home that Hazel confided in, had told her something once that she did not understand until now,

"_What's done in the darkness will come to the light._"

Whatever Jasmine was going through, no matter how bad it was, would eventually come into light. In the meantime, all she and her family could do was wait...

Ok, new batch of disclaimers. Still don't own Al, Jas, or any other canon characters. Still also own Hazel and Hakim, who I created. Also do not own the song Girl in the Mirror, Britney Spears does.

Don't forget to review ppl!


	5. A Truth Revealed

Warning: This chapter is going to be short because there's only one thing I want to add to it. Though it's short, it's essential to the story, and I promise to update soon to make up for it being so brief.

Also, the poem in this one, " Scars", is owned by me, since I wrote it. Please don't use it in your stories unless you ask me first.

* * *

Chapter 5

Any doubts Jasmine had about what was happening to her disappeared in that past week. Her "little visitor" hadn't come. This time she was sure it wasn't just late. This time she knew it would never come.

Her main dilemma now was telling the family. Aladdin first, then everyone else. This was never anything she and Aladdin had planned – in fact you could even say they didn't _want_ this to happen in the first place. It was going to be proof like no other that like Aladdin, Jasmine needed to be accepted as what she was, not what everyone expected her to be.

_Though I try to hide my scars,_

_My heart, inside it bleeds_

_My emotions now stripped bare_

_For all the world to see._

With Jasmine's restless mind not letting her get any sleep, Aladdin was not surprised when one night he turned over and her side of the bed was empty. Instead of lying in bed, she was sitting at the foot of it. He got up and sat next to her. Though he said nothing, Jasmine knew he wanted to know what was going on. She had kept him in the dark long enough. But before she could say anything, Aladdin became the first to break their awkward silence.

"Jasmine I've been thinking...maybe you should go see the doctor. You've been like this for weeks, and we still don't know what's wrong." His words surprised her. Jasmine couldn't believe that she hadn't already noticed how this was affecting him. It was the first time that she had ever seen him look totally and completely afraid.

"I'm fine, really," she lied.

"No, you're not. What if something is really wrong and we just don't know it?"

_I can't put you through this pain_

_Your scars have begun to show_

_Though it scares me to tell you this_

_It's something you need to know._

"I don't need to see the doctor because I already know what's wrong with me," she began slowly. "Aladdin...I'm pregnant.


	6. Love's Beginning

A/N: In order to accurately express Hazel's emotions in this chapter, the first half is written in the first person, using her POV. The second half is happening at a counterpoint to the first and is written in my normal third-person style. It picks up right where Chapter 5 left off, with Jasmine making her...little announcement. The super short poem towards the end is mine, so if you want to use it, ask me first.

Chapter 6

I stared down at the city below as Carpet soared through the clouds, and laid back, letting the cool evening breeze wash over me as I drifted through the "endless diamond sky", as mother always called it. I always loved nights like this, when I could just release my inhibitions, truly feel free. When I flew on Carpet, I felt weightless, one with the sky, the stars. It was no wonder that it brought back so many memories for my parents, that it was on a magic carpet ride that they fell in love. With my mind so relaxed, my body began to relax as well, and without even realizing it I fell asleep.

Rather than take me home, Carpet must have known instinctively to go to Dad's old hovel, where I spent so much of my time. As children, it served as a sort of clubhouse for me and Hakim. Now it served as the one place where I could think, where I could share my most intimate thoughts with him.

Carpet must have lowered me onto the hovel floor, because that's where I was when Hakim woke me up later that night.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"What are you talking about, I always come here," I replied, surprised he'd even asked me.

"Yeah, but this late?"

"It's not that late."

"It's almost midnight."

"MIDNIGHT! How long did I sleep!"

"I don't know, when did you get here?"

"Nightfall, I guess. And what are you doing here?"

"I looked for you at the palace, and when you weren't there, I knew you had come here. Why do you like this place so much anyway?" he asked.

"We've played here since we were little. Since when did I not come here?"

"Yeah, but you've been coming here a lot more often lately."

I sighed. "It's just...this place has a lot of memories for my family, you know? And I guess I like seeing the city, our home, through Dad's eyes. It helps me feel...connected to him.

Hakim nodded in agreement. "I can understand that. But if you really want to feel connected to your dad, why don't you just ask him about all this?"

"I don't know, I guess me and Dad are kind of on different wavelengths right now. I do talk to him, but not about anything important."

"That's stupid. You can't keep hiding from them the rest of your life."

"Oh, you're one to talk," I replied sarcastically. Maybe I wasn't always as open with my parents as I should have been, but at least when it came right down to it I knew they _loved _me. I knew they cared. Hakim's dad put the country before both his wife and son, and his mother was so quiet, so passive, that she avoided him, like he was some problem child or a mistake she'd rather forget. And now he was giving _me_ advice on parent-child relations?

Hakim rolled his eyes, once again displaying his mother's passive behavior, trying to avoid an argument. Why did he have to be so damn sheltered? So unfeeling? Holding in his emotions and hiding from the world because he thought it was better than _feeling _something? I thought back to when I was little, back to when my life seemed like a fairytale and everything seemed so heartbreakingly innocent; so simple. Talking to Mom and Dad had seemed so easy back then – everything had. And then when I turned thirteen, it was like everything changed overnight. Everything suddenly became so secretive, so private, until finally it was like I couldn't talk to them at all. Was I really any better than Hakim was?

"I'm sorry. You're right – I do need to talk to them more – especially Mom," I said abruptly, already feeling the guilt over what I had just said sink in.

"It's okay. I'm used to it."

"Used to what?"

"You being a hothead."

I glared at him, but didn't say anything, determined not to prove his point.

I looked through the "window" and out into the horizon. The moon shone over the palace, bathing it in a silver light. It looked so...peaceful. How could so much drama have happened in a place like this? To look at it, you would never guess that so many life-changing events had occurred there. First kisses, weddings, funerals, make ups, breakups, children. All of the trials and tribulations of the past twenty years seemed to just disappear in the moonlight.

"Wow, isn't it beautiful?" I asked without turning to look at Hakim, still lost in my own thoughts.

"Yeah...beautiful," he said in a strange, dazed voice.

If anything could jerk me out of my reverie, that was it. A shiver went up my spine as I realized he wasn't staring at the palace...he was looking at me.

* * *

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I guess for the first couple of weeks I was in denial. Then, when I knew for sure, I was trying to find the right way to tell you," Jasmine rambled. She was afraid this was going to happen. That she would end up blurting this out and making things worse.

Aladdin stared into space, looking more shocked than anything else. The silence was deafening.

"Please say something," Jasmine said in desperation.

"I'm gonna be a dad...again," was all he managed to get out. Jasmine heaved a sigh of relief and smiled. She placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, feeling for the first time in a month like she wasn't alone.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Aladdin asked.

"I thought back to when Hazel was born. What if the same thing happens all over again?"

In the few minutes Aladdin had known about the situation, he hadn't even considered that. Did he really want to go to hell and back again? If they did, would they make it out this time?

"But that are the chances of something like that happening twice in a row?" he said, maybe to convince himself more than Jasmine.

"I don't know. It just . . . scared me."

_It's hard for me to be strong sometimes._

_To smile through my tears_

_Sometimes I can't help_

_But succumb to my fears._

They held each other close for a while before going to sleep, letting the full impact of what they had said sinks in. It's different when you're young and barely even know what being married really means. Looking back, they realized they had been so naive then. Being in a position similar to the one they had been in sixteen years ago, both of them relieved that they were going into this with some experience, with some feeling like they knew what they were doing. And while Aladdin and Jasmine had their differences, the fact was they loved each other, and even if some argument might push them apart, their hearts would always bring them back together.

* * *

As usual, don't forget to review! It's greatly appreciated! Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing and I look forward to getting your next review! 


	7. A Sleepless Night

Chapter 7

Hakim had never been so embarrassed in his life. Surely Hazel had noticed him staring. All these years she had been like a sister to him, and now this. Before, everything was so simple. They were best friends, loved each other like siblings, and that was it. But in less than two minutes all that had changed. He didn't love her, at least he didn't think so. But he _definitely_ didn't think of her as a sister anymore. So how did he feel about Hazel?

_We're best friends_

_And we share secrets_

_She knows everything that's on my mind_

_But lately something's changed._

"I should head home," he said, getting up and heading toward the door. "It's getting late."

"Yeah, me, too. Mom and Dad'll kill me for staying out so late," Hazel replied. Was this their idea of small talk? As much as she wanted to, Hazel couldn't deny that she felt something at that moment that she had never felt before, for Hakim or anyone else. She found herself wanting to leave as soon as possible, if only to stop the butterflies slowly forming in her stomach. She rushed past Hakim and onto Carpet, muttering a quick goodbye on the way. Hakim watched as she flew out the "window" toward her home, and decided it was time to return to his own.

Upon approaching the palace gates, Hakim wondered if his own parents were worried about him. Did they even care that he had been gone so long? He walked into the empty throne room, noting the eerie silence as his footsteps echoed through the palace walls. So they hadn't waited up for him. It had been too much to hope for anyway.

He headed to his bedroom; a simple room compared to some of the more lavish ones in the palace, but elegant in it's own way. Without even bothering to put on pajamas, he threw himself onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling. With so many thoughts rushing through his head at once, sleeping was not an option. Thinking back, Hakim felt so stupid for not saying something, for inadvertently making both of them so uncomfortable when she was the easiest person for him to talk to.Of all the times in the world to be shy, _why then_?

_As I lie awake in my bed_

_A voice inside my head softly says_

_Why don't you kiss her_

_Why don't you tell her_

_Why don't you let her see_

'_Cause she'll never know_

_If you never show_

_The way you feel inside._

In and effort to put off her impending lecture, Hazel flew to the balcony of her bedroom rather than walking through the front door. Maybe, if she was lucky, her parents wouldn't know the difference. They had been in their room when she had left, anyway. They had fallen asleep before they could really get upset with her, what with their own problems still plaguing them.

Once in her room, Hazel walked out to her small balcony and looked up at the night sky. Already the stars were beginning to fade and the sun was beginning to rise. Had she really been out that long? Had whatever happened between her and Hakim scared her so much she had lost track of time? But why did it scare her? Even if she did have feelings for Hakim (and she sincerely hoped she didn't) why was that a bad thing?

The main problem was her fear that everything would be so awkward between them from now on. Something about the way he looked at her just...floored her. Even if it only lasted for a few seconds.Every barrier she ever had around her heart, however small, came crashing down that night.The question was...where did they go from here?

_I'm so afraid to make that first move_

_Just a touch _

_And we could cross the line_

_And every time he's near_

_I never wanna let him go_

_Confess to him what my heart knows_

_Hold him close_

* * *

Aladdin forced himself out of bed; out of a restless, fitful sleep. While Jasmine's news could hardly be considered bad, it made Aladdin nervous. It's one thing when your children are born a couple of years apart, and you're still getting used to being a parent. But it had been sixteen years since Aladdin and Jasmine had had a baby, and while Hazel was a blessing, her first few months in this world were less than harmonious. And then there's the problems that come with being a parent in general. Diaper changes, late night feedings, temper tantrums. None of it was easy, and most of it wasn't fun.

And yet, for some reason, there were times when Aladdin missed those days; when him and Jasmine mused together about having another baby. But it wasn't something they had really been planned. This pretty much came out of nowhere, and both of them were still getting over the initial shock of it all.

"You couldn't sleep, either?" said a voice from behind him. Jasmine walked over to him, with a tired face and hair tangled from tossing and turning.

"I'm not tired," he replied, putting his arm around her.

"I feel so guilty springing this on you. I didn't want you to find out this way," Jasmine said suddenly.

"What way?"

"With me just...blurting it out from nowhere, and then getting us both upset."

"Jasmine, you need to stop blaming yourself for this. It isn't your fault. And it's not necessarily a bad thing. We did talk about having another baby."

"Yeah, but I didn't think it would happen so soon, and we never said we would definitely do it."

"Well, I guess Fate decided for us," Aladdin replied, feeling more and more optimistic. "We just need to make the best of it."

With night slowly beginning to fade, neither of them felt much like sleeping. The sun's rays shone through the bedroom windows, bathing the room in a golden light. Along with the sunshine came a new sense of hope, and a strength within Aladdin and Jasmine they didn't know they had. A strength that could carry them through all that they were about to face.

* * *

Thanks again to all my reviewers, and don't forget to review this chapter!

Just one quick Disclaimer to add to the others: the song "Why Don't You Kiss Her" belongs to Jesse McCartney,not me. Okay,I'm done babbling. Let the reviewing commence:)


	8. Hanging by a Moment

Chapter 8

The next few days progressed slowly, but surely. Aladdin and Jasmine were both excited about the new edition to the family, but were unsure about how everyone else would react, particularly Hazel. She seemed very distracted lately, and the news could affect her in a multitude of ways.

That morning, Hazel had kept to herself, staying in her room and not bothering to come down for breakfast.

"I just don't understand it,"Aladdin said while eating a late breakfast with Jasmine. "She was fine a few days ago."

"You do realize we're dealing with 'Teenage Hormones From Hell' don't you?" Jasmine asked, laughing. "She's at an age where her emotions change every two seconds. I used to be the same way."

"Actually, you were worse."

"Oh, come on, I wasn't _that_ bad."

"Not that bad? You were mad at me almost the whole time we were dating!"

"Well, we've both changed a lot since then. Besides, if I stopped talking to you every time you annoyed me, I'd probably never speak to you again."

Aladdin looked like he was going to say something, but just made a face and said nothing. Jasmine laughed again. He was so cute when he was like this.

"If you know so much, why don't you talk to Hazel," Aladdin countered. "You know, girl to girl?"

"Me? What makes you think she'll talk to me?"

"How do you know she won't? It's worth a shot."

"Well, I would've had to go up to tell her our 'little announcement' anyway. And she does seem to need someone to talk to..." She leaned across the table to kiss him before getting up and heading upstairs to Hazel's room.

* * *

Hazel stared at the ceiling, hoping she would finally fall asleep. Sleep hadn't come easily since the drama with Hakim began, and she still hadn't completely recovered from the initial shock of it all, or really dealt with the way she felt

_Desperate for changing,_

_Starving for truth_

_I'm closer to where I started_

_Chasing after you_

She laid her head back, feeling her eyelids finally grow heavy. Just when they were about to close, Jasmine appeared in the doorway.

_So much for sleeping late_, she thought.

"Hazel, you have to eat something."

"I'm not hungry."

Jasmine sighed and sat on the side of the bed. "What's really going on? You've been acting strangely the past few days.

"Nothing, I'm fine,"she lied, not being able to meet her mother's gaze.

"I'm not buying it. Why can't you just tell me?"

Hazel looked away, wanting to say something, but remaining silent.

Jasmine sighed again. "Hakim told you he liked you, didn't he?"

Hazel's head shot up in an instant. She was surprised, but maintained composure. If her mother knew this much, she might as well know it all.

"Not in so many words. We just...act differently around each other now.

Jasmine nodded in understanding. "I know the feeling. But hiding from him won't make things easier. Besides, there's nothing wrongwith caring about him, or with him caring about you."

"I know, but things are so awkward between us. And he's my best friend, mom. I'm not supposed to feel like this!"

"I know this sounds strange to you, but this _is _natural. I was wondering when you'd notice!"

"What do mean?"

"Oh, come on. I've seen the way he looks at you. This has been under the surface for a long time. You just needed a little help seeing it."

Hazel crawled out of bed and sat next to Jasmine. So this was what it was like to have a decent conversation with her. She was a lot easier to talk to than Hazel had ever imagined. Maybe now she could ask her the question that had been on her mind for so long.

"You know, Mom, I'm not the only one who's been keeping secrets around here," she hinted.

Jasmine put her arm around her. "I know. I just found out what the problem was a few days ago."

"Is everything alright? You're not sick, are you?"

"No, I'm fine...I'm pregnant."

"That's it?"

"Yes...don't bother to congratulate me."

"No, it's not that. It's just that I thought something was wrong. You really scared me."

Jasmine gave Hazel's hand a quick squeeze. "I'm sorry. It's just your father and I were so stressed out and I was really nervous about telling him, never mind telling everyone else."

"But everything's okay now, right?"

Jasmine thought for a moment. "Yeah...at least I think so. I get to be a mother again, and you get to be a big sister."

Hazel smiled. "I always wanted a little brother or sister. What do want it to be, a boy or a girl?"

"I don't care, as long as it's healthy."

"Well, I want a girl. Boys are far too much to trouble!"

They both laughed, but the mood soon turned serious when Jasmine said, "So are you going to see Hakim tonight or not?"

"I guess I'll go. I know where to find him. You won't tell Dad, will you?" For now Hazel wanted to deal with one parent at a time. Talking to her father about Hakim would be far too awkward.

"Of course, not – I was a girl once, too. Now come downstairs and have breakfast with us. You can go see Hakim tonight."

"Alright, I'll be right down."

The afternoon seemed to drag on forever. While Hazel enjoyed spending the extra time at home, she desperately needed to talk with Hakim. She nearly jumped out of her skin when the sun finally set and Jasmine said she could leave. There was only one place Hakim would go at a time like this. She returned once again to Aladdin's old hovel, where all of this had started. Just as he had suspected, there he was, almost appearing to be waiting for her – like he knew she was coming.

"Hi," she managed to say, shyness taking over. She sat down next to him, waiting for him to speak.

"Is you mom okay?" he asked, remembering how concerned Hazel had been about her mother's health.

"Yeah...she's pregnant."

Hakim turned to look at her in surprise. "She is?"

"Yeah, she just found out a few days ago."

"That's great," he said, surprised he could say that and feel no depth in his own words. He had wanted to talk to her about what happened, about how he felt about her, but it just wasn't coming out.

Hazel had always been the type to be straightforward, and if Hakim wasn't going to say anything, she would.

"I know what happened was a bit awkward," she said, "But I can't pretend that I don't care about you."

He turned to face her. "Me neither. I just didn't know how to say it."

"You don't have to."

Jasmine was right. It seemed almost normal when his lips pressed against hers. So natural, so right. But special at the same time.

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

_Letting go of all I've held onto_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by moment here with you._

When they finally parted, they gazed out into the moonlight, still in each other's arms. It was the first time either of them had felt whole. The first time they realized just how much they needed each other. Hazel found herself wondering, if she could always be this happy, if she might have a future with the boy – no, man, sitting next to her. She wondered if she could always...love him the way she did right now.

* * *

Lots of fluff in this chapter, my specialty! As usual, reviews are appreciated, and thanks to everyone that's been reviewing so far. Also, the song Hanging by a Moment belongs to Lighthouse, not me.

Okay, less talking, more reviewing:)


	9. A Romantic Evening

If you thought there was fluff in the last chapter, this one has enough to fill a giant-sized teddy bear. Yeah, it's mushy, but you know you love it! Not the most eventful chapter in the world, but leads up to some...interesting situations later. This one picks up immediately where the last chappie left off.

Chapter 9

Hazel returned home and hour or so later, still struggling to recover from everything that had just happened. It barely registered in her mind that Aladdin and Jasmine were there as she breezed past them and upstairs to her room, all the while humming a love song she had always known but never understood – until now.

Of course Aladdin had no idea what was going on. He'd probably have been less than thrilled if he knew his teenage daughter had just gone out on her first date and gotten her first kiss all in one night.

"What was that about?" he asked.

A knowing smile crossed Jasmine's lips. "You'll see." While she was dying to know how everything went, she knew Hazel would want these few moments for herself. Those first few moments after a first date can be the most important for a girl. Jasmine would never forget the way she sat at her vanity, brushing her hair and humming the love song she and Aladdin had made as they soared through the sky. Hazel had earned those moments now. Jasmine could get all the juicy details later...

* * *

_What if I told you it was all meant to be?_

_Would you believe me, would you agree?_

_It's almost that feeling we've met before_

_So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy_

_When I tell you love has come here and now._

Was this what it was like to fall in love? Was this the same kind of love poets wrote about and composers wrote songs for? To Hazel, it certainly seemed that way.

It was amazing how one kiss could set off emotions in Hazel that she had never felt before. For years she had not understood what her mother meant when she explained the emotions she had felt on that first magic carpet ride with Aladdin. Now Jasmine's feelings seemed to mirror her own. She had only been away from Hakim for a few minutes, and already she missed him.

_A moment like this_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

_Some people search forever for that one special kiss_

_Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime _

_For a moment like this._

Hazel always knew she would find someone eventually – maybe a suitor that came along one day, or someone she met at one of the boring royal gatherings she was forced to attend. But never in her wildest dreams would she have guessed that Hakim would be the one for her. They were so different from each other, and for her whole life they had been just friends. How things changed so quickly was still a mystery.

_Everything changes_

_But beauty remains_

_Something so tender_

_I can't explain_

_Well, I may be dreaming_

_But 'till I awake_

_Can't we make this dream last forever?_

_And I'll cherish all the love we share_

Hazel was knocked out of her brief reverie when she heard a noise behind her. She got out of bed and ran towards the balcony, but saw no one. All she found was a single red rose, and her true love's silhouette on Carpet flying off into the moonlight.

* * *

Yep, lots of fluff in this one! Don't get too excited, though, because things get really interesting in Chapter 10! 

For the record, the song A Moment Like This belongs to Kelly Clarkson, not me.

Oh, and I made an update to my profile. My friend dazzeling diamond drew a BEAUTIFUL picture of Hazel and I posted a link so you all could see it. Should give you a better idea of the brief description of Hazel I made in the first chapter. Thanks so much, DD!

Thanks again to the reviewers. Don't let me down! Keep 'em coming!


	10. A New Threat

Wow, Chapter 10 already! I never thought I'd get this far. I'm so excited! This may be my favorite chapter out of all the ones I've written so far for IINKY. Once again, I felt compelled to put it in the first person from Hazel's POV. I think all the girls reading will really relate to what she's feeling in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter10

The next few months were fairly uneventful. Mother had reached her fourth month of pregnancy, and besides morning sickness and a few mood swings, she was doing fine. Things became very stable for me, then, though when I thought about it, I lived a double life. There was my life at home, and my life with Hakim. For now, I preferred that they remain separate. Neither of us were sure how Dad would react, and we weren't really 'official,' anyway. We still had to get to know each other as a couple before people found out about us.

Things picked up, however, when Hakim's 17th birthday began to approach. As usual, his father took what was supposed to be a birthday party and used it as an excuse to forward his own interests, only inviting people he needed to impress. The only person at the party who actually knew him most of the time was me. I always tried to make the day special and be there for moral support, even though no one else bothered.

Normally, I didn't really make a fuss about going. I didn't dress a certain way, do my hair, or do anything else that so many of my superficial predecessors did. This year was entirely different. In fact, whenever I was around Hakim I was different. Now I always made that extra effort to keep my hair looking decent, or wore a nice outfit when I knew I was going to see him. I had become the very thing that not so long ago I made fun of.

Mom had given me one of her old dresses to wear. It was jade green, off the shoulder with long sleeves. A ribbon was tied around the waist line with a emerald jewel in the middle. She hadn't worn it in years, and thought I might like it, and with a baby coming in five months, she had to abandon most of her normal outfits, anyway.

The thing I was most worried about was a hairstyle. Mother had always said there was so much more I could do with my hair, and I never listened. Now I wished I had. I wore my hair in virtually the same style every day – parted on the right, with my bangs hanging down, untamed and unable to get rid of. I never did up-do's, and only did ponytails when it was really hot. So what to do with it now? After a long period of trail and error, I finally settled on a large braided bun that Mother helped me fix, with a few jewels sewn in to match my dress.

As I looked in the mirror, I realized that I actually looked pretty. Vanity was never high on my priority list, and looks meant little to me. But now, as I applied the last layer of lipstick and finished that last brush of eyeliner, I noticed that how much I looked like my mother. Our eyes were the same, and we had the same oval face, the same smile. The bangs were what set us apart physically. For once I fought the urge to brush them away from my face and let them hang down, allowing the ebony color to bring out my eyes.

"Ready to go down?" Mom asked and she finished doing my hair. Even though she wasn't coming with me, I felt like it was a girl's night out. I had so much fun with her the two hours or so we had spent in my room I almost didn't want to leave.

"I guess," I replied, still nervous about how different I looked – pretty, but different.

"Aw, don't look so scared!" Mom said, trying to give some encouragement. "I'm sure you two will have a great time."

"I still wish you'd come with me, though." I had been begging her to come with me all night, for moral support more than anything else. I always felt so isolated at these parties, and every once in a while, I felt like I was...looked down upon for being so different from everyone else there, even Hakim. It built a tension between me and everyone else there and played at my hidden insecurities.

"Tonight isn't about me, it's about you two. Besides, you need to get used to going to parties alone."

I rolled my eyes. Not this speech again. How much more independent did she want me to be? There was only so much freedom one girl could possess, and I crossed that line years ago. I sighed.

"I guess I'd better go then," I said, leaving the seat at my vanity and heading for the door. Mom followed behind me and we descended down the marble stairs to the throne room, where the gang was eagerly waiting to see me. I felt like some snooty debutante as I went down those stairs. For tonight, the old Hazel had gone and this new girl who I didn't even know had taken her place.

When we got to the throne room, all I got was blank stares from everyone, like they were shocked more than anything else. This was side of me none of them had ever seen before. Dad had a sad look in his eyes, the look so many parents get that says, 'She's not a little girl anymore, is she?' and they start to get sentimental. But I could tell he was happy for me, even if he didn't say much.

Iago was never one to throw around compliments, words didn't seem to come to him. Genie, of course lightened the mood the best way he knew how – comedy. He threw in a joke or two and some shape changes as Mom ushered me out, telling me to have a good time.

The palace wasn't far away, which I was grateful for, since I had worn heels and didn't want my feet to ache before I even got there.

When I reached the palace gates, there was already a crowd of people outside, most of them royals, mingling and talking. I searched for Hakim, but he was impossible to spot in such a large crowd. He didn't like to be around people that much, anyway.

After finally managing to get into the throne room, I ran into an even larger crowd of people. I made my way to the back of the room, where there were a few refreshments, and not many people. Just as I suspected, there was Hakim, leaning against the wall, the perfect definition of a wallflower. His face showed boredom, maybe even a little depression.

When I first went over to him, I don't think he even recognized me, but when he did he gave me a double-take. He looked me over for a minute.

"Wow..." was all he managed to say. My cheeks turned the deepest shade of red, but I covered it up by greeting him with a hug and wishing him a Happy Birthday.

After that, things finally returned, at least partially, to normal. Conversation flowed easily between us, as it always had. The only difference was that now, from time to time, I would catch him staring. The new look obviously got a positive reaction from him.

And then I saw her.

She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Her hair was chestnut brown, her eyes ocean blue, a rarity for those of Arabian descent, who usually inherited brown or hazel eyes from their ancestors. Her tanned skin told me she was at least partially Arabian, but the hair and eyes told me she may have originated somewhere in the Mediterranean. An exotic beauty if ever I saw one.

Apparently I was not the only one who noticed this mystery girl. Every man in the room was staring. But she was looking at the only person there who payed no attention to her – Hakim. There was a longing in her eyes, though what exactly she was longing for, I couldn't be sure of.

I could tell from the look on her face that she was the flirty, spoiled type. A girl used to getting her way. She also seemed the mysterious type. No one at the party seemed to know her, and as far as I could see, she had yet to say a word to anyone. The flirting with Hakim wasn't verbal – it was all in the eyes. Something about those eyes hinted that there was more to this girl – more lying just beneath the surface. They looked at him, with a shy, flirtatious gaze, innocent and sinister at the same time.

I prayed Hakim's eyes would not meet hers, but they locked in a quick glance at one another. She held him there in that moment, until finally his head went down bashfully. Before he turned away, I could've sworn a coy smile crossed his lips – not one of mutual feelings, but of interest. He took pleasure in the fact that someone he barely knew appeared to be attracted to him.

And for some reason, it drove me crazy. I had never been envious of anyone, but I was envious of this girl. Wasn't it enough that _I_ cared? That _I_ liked him? Did he need anything else?

Finally I mustered the courage to say something. "Do you know her?" I asked, not even bothering to say who I was talking about. I knew he knew exactly who I meant.

"No. I think Dad invited her."

"Why would he invite her?"

"I don't know, but I saw them talking when she first came in."

Now I knew something was up. What was this girl doing here? Where did she come from?

"Well, she obviously has the hots for you," I said, trying to sound playful, but knowing that for me, this was no laughing matter.

"So?" he replied nonchalantly.

"And you're okay with that?" I asked, beginning to get frustrated.

"I don't really care. It's not like I'm interested."

"You sure about that?"

He took my hand in his, a gesture that could raise a few eyebrows, but neither of us cared. "I'm positive," he replied. Flattered as I was, all I could think to do was find that mystery girl. Had she seen what he just did? Did she take the hint?

But she hadn't seen it. Of course, by now she'd finally started to mingle, flirting with a few of the boys who had been staring earlier, with her back to us. That's when I realized what this girl was trying to do. For her, Hakim was another conquest, another notch in her belt. She was the type who could flirt with anyone and have no emotional attachment to the person at all. But even as she flirted with those boys, her eyes kept drifting back to Hakim. Loose as she was, she obviously had her sights set on him.

I was grateful, however, that after our slightly heated discussion, the conversation turned back to general things, and Hakim seemed to pay no attention to the girl. I let myself loosen up and enjoy myself, enjoy being with him, as I always had.

I noticed the gardens at the back of the palace, adjacent to where we were standing, had finally cleared out. The party was starting to die down, and I suggested we go there, so we could be alone at last. He took me hand, and as he led me out, there was that girl again, but this time she wasn't staring at Hakim – she was looking at me. Not looking, _glaring_. There was pure malice in her gaze. That's when I understood that she knew about Hakim and me – and she didn't care. She was in it for sport and sport alone. She wanted him, and she saw me as competition. I never thought I could get so mad so fast. I didn't let it show as Hakim led me to the gardens, as we kissed under the moonlight. But I wasn't letting this girl overpower me, not when I was so happy with him.

Tonight this girl had waged war – and I was more than ready to fight.

* * *

This chapter is one of the big turning points in the story. It affects a lot of the things that happen in later chapters, and I think I had more fun writing this than I did writing all my other chapters. My only problem was that it was crammed with so much info already, I didn't feel the need to put in a song, though I had a few in mind. Sorry about that!

As usual, BIG thank you to all the reviewers, and don't forget to review this chapter!


	11. Confrontations and First Meetings

Once again, I felt compelled to put this chapter in the first person, from Hazel's POV. I find her POV easiest to write because she's the only character in the story who interacts with all the other major characters without me having to change scenes. If you like it, let me know, if you don't tell me. I plan to write more first person chapters in the future, but not every single one will be like this.

* * *

Chapter 11

The party slowly started to die down. Most of the guests had already gone home. I didn't care, though. Hakim and I remained in the palace gardens, content to get away from it all, if only for a moment.

And then she came back.

This time she was with Hakim's father. Behind her smile and pleasant demeanor, the tension between us was evident. We did not let it show, however, as Hakim and his father spoke. Though I knew the conversation was important, I zoned out almost immediately. Neither of them were really talking to me, and I had yet to hear the girl speak at all.

There were only two parts of their conversation I was able to grasp. One, the girl's name was Ishita – Princess Ishita, and she was apparently from some distant land or another. Two, she was staying at the palace for a few weeks.

That's when I knew something wasn't right. Why would Hakim's father invite a girl Hakim didn't even know to stay with them for a month? It made no sense. After a few more minutes, the sultan pulled Hakim aside, apparently wanting to talk in private. That left me alone with Ishita.

For ages we just stood there, occasionally looking at Hakim, and even less often looking at each other.

"So, are you a friend of Hakim's?" she asked, breaking our awkward silence.

"You could say that," I replied coolly, knowing she already knew Hakim and I were close. "And how long have you known him?" I asked, though I was sure I already knew the answer.

"I just met him tonight. He's quite a catch, isn't he?" There was really no right answer to that question. Say yes, and it was like I was officially declaring that we were competing for Hakim. Say no, and it was like I was surrendering him into her hands. I got the feeling the question was rhetorical, anyway. She was hinting at something; she knew something I didn't.

The conversation, however tense, did bring out more information about Ishita. I hadn't thought it possible, but she was even more beautiful up close. Not only was she physically attractive, but she seemed to have this natural confidence and belief in herself, like she knew she was beautiful and wasn't afraid to flaunt it. However, this could also be perceived as arrogance, which I loathed, and which made her far less appealing in my eyes.

Hakim returned to us before I could say or think anything else. His father went back inside. While I didn't know what they were just talking about it, I got the feeling it was something negative. Hakim seemed nervous, all of a sudden, and seemed to want to avoid Ishita, which, to be honest, I wasn't bothered by in the slightest.

When he offered to walk me home, I gladly accepted. Even though I knew Ishita would be there when he got back, I preferred he spend as little time with her as possible. Plus, I was always grateful for some alone time with him. The hovel was a good place to talk, but it got lonely. Going to the palace however, was not the ideal romantic setting. With six other people living there, the best we could get was some corny play date like we had when we were little. Hopefully that would change when I told Dad about us. I had been putting it off for so long, and still couldn't find the right moment to tell him.

The walk home was quiet, both of us still wrapped in our own thoughts, and neither of us wanting to admit what we were thinking. For the first time in my life, I felt like I couldn't tell Hakim what I was feeling. I couldn't tell him how much I resented this girl, how she ate away at my own confidence. We'd definitely fight over it, and there was already so much going on. I wanted to hold on to whatever normalcy was left in my life.

There were only so many reasons why a strange girl would end up staying with Hakim. But somehow, I refused to believe what I knew was the truth. I could only hope that somehow he would be able to stop it...before it was too late.


	12. The Tears We Cry

**Important A/N:** Sorry it took me so long to update! I had a lot of trouble with this chapter, plus I've been super busy! This one kind of flip-flops between Hazel and Hakim's points of view. It's the only way I could accurately get both sides of the story. The first part is from Hazel's POV, and from there, I'll let you know when they switch.

Chapter 12

Time had only deepened my resentment for Ishita. The month in which she was supposed to stay with Hakim came and went, and she still had not gone home. Hakim and I did make an effort to still spend time together, but the fact was we were slowly seeing less and less of each other. The budding relationship between us was dying for no apparent reason, and for now, there was nothing I could do about it. I couldn't believe it had been almost a year since I realized how I felt about him, but now, it seemed that whatever we had was slowly fading.

_Seems like just yesterday_

_You were a part of me_

_I used to stand so tall, I used to be so strong._

_Your arms around me tight, everything felt so right_

_Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong._

Home provided an available, but equally stressful distraction. We were all relieved when Mother got past her sixth month, the month in which she had had me, without any complications, and moved into her seventh, leaving only two months before the baby's arrival.

Though it was great news, and I was happy for her and glad to help, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little depressed. Even with a large family to keep me company, and a new member on the way, things got lonely, and I wondered if Hakim missed me half as much as I missed him.

* * *

_(Hakim's POV)_

I had been putting off going to Agrabah for months now, though I knew Hazel and I had to talk. Finally, however, it got to a point where I couldn't put it off anymore – the guilt was too much. Besides, there was nothing really keeping me home – my parents spent so much time with Ishita, anyway. It didn't bother me, though, nor did it make me jealous of her. Even before she came, they never noticed me. I learned to accept it and move on.

With the trio out for the day,on one of their periodical tours of the city, I managed to leave without any problems. And with no one around to look after me, it's not like I had to answer to anybody about where I was going.

I reached Agrabah in a matter of minutes, due to the fact it was a mere walking distance away. Instinctively, I walked toward the large palace in the distance, but stopped in my tracks, laughing to myself. If I knew Hazel, she would never stay cooped up there. My best bet was heading to the Marketplace, or maybe even that old hovel we used to spend so much time in. The hovel was closest, so I went there first. A mixture of excitement and fear filled me as I climbed the stairs to the small room that held a lifetime's worth of memories.

But she wasn't there. I sighed in disappointment and walked to the "window" to look down at the city, hoping against hope that maybe I would see her down there.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of arms around my waist. My heart skipped a beat as I turned around, sure it was Hazel – only to find Ishita behind me. She stepped back slightly, as if to evaluate me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I should ask you the same thing."

"I thought you were with my parents," I said, trying to keep the conversation going long enough to come up with a way to get rid of her.

"I was...but I ducked out early. I'd much rather spend the afternoon with you," she replied flirtatiously. I couldn't believe she had actually followed me.

"Actually, I'm kind of busy at the moment."

"Doing what, looking for your girlfriend?"

"What if I am?" I replied defiantly.

She snickered. "You know as well as I do why I'm here. She has to find out sooner or later."

"She...already knows," I lied, not wanting Ishita to be there when I really did tell her. She wasn't falling for it.

"Oh, really?" she asked skeptically. She moved a step closer. "Why don't you prove it?

* * *

_(Hazel's POV)_

Evenwith everything going on at home, I never liked staying in one place too long. I went to the Marketplace that afternoon with no intention of buying anything, just for the sake of getting some fresh air. As always, my eyes were drawn to the old hovel where I once spent so much time. Many times I had been tempted to go there, though I knew there would be no one there to greet me this time.

For reasons I could not explain, I still felt connected to this place, and quickly climbed the stairs to the small room upstairs, completely unaware that entering that room would trigger events that changed my life forever.

* * *

_(Hakim's POV)_

"What do you mean 'prove it'?" I asked cautiously, guessing at what she was hinting at, and hoping I was wrong.

"You say you ended your little fling with her – there's only one way to know for sure."

"And what's that?" I said in a half-nervous reply.

Before I could speak, her arms went around my waist once more, and she inched closer– just close enough to kiss. My words became tangled in my throat as our lips met sooner than expected, making it impossible to push her away.

Against my own will, my apprehension seemed to go away, replaced by the feeling of soft lips and warm skin. But even as I let myself go and allowed myself to kiss her back, my mind kept repeating a single thought. If you wanted to be technical about it, I was cheating on Hazel, and the reasoning behind it would only make things worse.

For now, however, I pushed these thoughts out of mind. It still wasn't too late to stop this – and besides, this was only a one-time thing. No one else had to know.

* * *

_(Hazel's POV)_

Maybe my mind was playing tricks on me, but I could've sworn I heard voices above me as I climbed the stairs to that abandoned room. But what reason would Hakim have for going there? Neither of us had been there in ages, and I still could see no reason to be there, other than sentimental reasons.

My pulse quickened as the room came into sight at last. Maybe I could finally get the chance to spend some time with him again– there was so much to catch up on.

And then I saw them.

_Now I can't breathe,_

_No, I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on_

The air literally seemed to leave my lungs as I watched the two kiss passionately. I had a feeling something was going on, but I never expected this. I fought back the tears coming to my eyes – I wouldn't give either of them the satisfaction of seeing me cry.

Finally, they seemed to notice a third person was in the room, and Hakim pulled away quickly, unable to speak. We stared at each other, the tension building steadily. Several emotions played through his eyes – shock, hurt, and maybe even guilt. He walked toward me quickly, seeming to feel the need to say something.

"Hazel just let me explain..." he said as he approached me. What was there to explain? What could he possibly say that would make this any better? I backed away from him and moved toward the stairs.

"How could you?" I managed to say in a half-whisper, still fighting back tears.

"Hazel I never meant to–"

"Save it – just get away from me!" I yelled, my shock and sadness quickly turning into anger. By now, I was so mad it took all my willpower not to slap him. I turned and headed down the stairs, but heard him following him close behind.

"Hazel, wait!" he yelled after me, catching up to me as I reached the bottom.

"I'm done waiting for you – you can go to hell for all I care!" I shouted back, running as fast as my feet would carry me.

I stopped at a nearby building, and looked behind me. He hadn't followed me, thank God. It was only then that the tears started falling. I leaned against the wall and let myself slide down to the sandy ground, not bothering to wipe away the hot, insufferable tears that now stained my cheeks. I bunched my knees up underneath my chin, and pulled my head down, my body shaking with sobs. I let it all out then– the anger, the frustration, the hurt, before I went home. Mom and Dad already had enough to handle. I didn't want to add my own troubles to the mix.

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

Looking back on it, the worst thing about what he did wasn't really the cheating itself (although that was pretty high on the list). It was a combination of a lot of things – primarily, the venue. Yeah, it sounds stupid to say that cheating is any better or worse depending on where you're caught, but seeing him in that hovel, where we had spent so much of our childhood, where we first told each other how we felt, where we had our first kiss...it added so much more to it.

Another problem was trust. When you've known someone your whole life, and almost can't remember a time when you weren't with them, a natural trust is formed – a bond, if you will. Seeing him with Ishita broke 16 years of trust in a matter of seconds, and without trust, how could we possibly have a relationship? More evidence that what we had just never had the strength to get off the ground.

As night began to set in, and the moon began to rise, I stood up, shook myself off, and made my way home. I struggled to stop crying and gains some self control, at least for now. I cleaned off my face as best I could. I didn't think I could stand talking about this, at least not now, and didn't feel like facing either of my parents.

I had no choice, however, as I walked into the spacious throne room. There they sat, relaxing, and both simultaneously perked up when I came in.

"Hazel, are you okay?" Dad asked, looking worried.

"I'm fine...just tired." I muttered as I walked to my room. I think deep down they both knew I wasn't telling the truth, but neither badgered me as went upstairs. I would tell them, at some point. But I couldn't now.

_I told you everything_

_Opened up and let you in._

_You made me feel alright_

_For once in my life_

_Now all that's left of me_

_Is what I pretend to be_

_So together, but so broken up inside._

I fell on the bed lazily, letting sobs rack my body once more. I buried my face in the pillows to muffle the noise, hoping no one downstairs would hear me. For hours, sobs echoed throughout the room, then faded away. Yes, Hakim had hurt me, but hating him and crying over him wasn't going to solve anything, not that that changed how I felt. It got to a point where I just ran out of tears – the pain ran that deep.

_Swallow me then spit me out_

_For hating you, I blame myself_

_Seeing you, it kills me now_

_No, I don't cry on the outside anymore._

And somehow, without even realizing it, I fell asleep, and woke to a tear-stained pillow...and a new dawn.

* * *

Yay, a nice long chapter to make up for the delay. As usual, I'm asking for all your reviews, they're helping more that you realize!

One quick disclaimer: The song Behind These Hazel Eyes (thanks again for suggesting it, dazzeling diamond) belongs to Kelly Clarkson, not me (though I wish it did)

And an announcement: dazzeling diamond has outdone herself and drawn a lovely picture of Ishita, which can be found in my profile if anyone wants to see! Thanks again, girl!

I promise I'll try to be a little faster with the updating. It normally doesn't take me this long to write a chapter, but there was a lot I wanted to add to it.

Okay, enough of my babbling. REVIEW PPL :)


	13. Going Under

Everyone...I am SO sorry for the delay! I know I kept you waiting all summer, and I feel terrible. I got a horrible case of writer's block. The good news is that most, if not all of the story from here till the end is planned out in my head enough that it won't take me months to update.

Now, to be honest...I really don't like this chapter. It was written in a hurry, and it's not my best, but it's certainly better than nothing. And I promise it'll improve from this point rather than get crappier. I'm really sorry if you don't like it...it's been awhile since I wrote anything worth posting and I'm a little rusty.

The song used in this one is Going Under by Evanescence. I wanted to use more of the song than I did, but the chapter came out short, and I couldn't stretch it out enough to add more lyrics from the song. But I hope that what I did put in still has some kind of impact on you.

Chapter 13

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you_

_50,000 tears I've cried_

_Screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for you_

_And you still won't hear me_

_Going under_

The week after I caught Hakim and Ishita together was a blur. All I did was eat and sleep, and when I did eat, it was more like picking at my food for an hour and then asking to be excused.

I played everything that happened in my head a thousand times, and every time it seemed I got a little bit angrier, and my heart got a little bit heavier. And it seemed like the harder I tried to push out the memories, the more they came back to haunt me.

The only thing that kept me from completely losing it was the baby, who was due in a few weeks. Knowing I'd finally get to the chance to meet my brother or sister kept me going.

The strange thing was that I was in a house full of people with another one on the way and I'd never felt more alone. In one week, I had managed to alienate myself from the people who meant the most to me. Once I started pushing them away, I could tell they were getting worried. It was then that I realized how stupid I was by not telling Dad about Hakim and me in the first place. Sure, he'd be upset, but it would be one extra person I could confide in about all this. To go through the whole story from start to finish seemed unbearable now.

_Don't want your hand this time, I'll save myself_

_And maybe I'll wake up for once_

_Not tormented daily, defeated by you_

_Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom _

_I died again._

Of course, there was always Mom– but with a new baby coming, my problems seemed unimportant, and talking about them seemed somehow out of place. And then one day, when I was half-asleep in my room, Mother came in, her face slightly pale.

From the moment she walked in, I knew it was bad news. The look on her face said it all. I immediately became worried.

"Hazel...I think you should see this..." She began, her voice trailing off as she handed me a letter to read. To scared to go straight through it, I simply skimmed the page. It was from Aaliyah, Hakim's mother. She was inviting us all to the engagement party...and wedding...of Hakim and Ishita. The second I read the word "wedding" I was shaking all over, and clutched the letter in my hands to keep it from falling.

"Did you know anything about this?" She asked as she sat down beside me. Her voice sounded so far away. And then...it all just came out. I told her about the night we met Ishita, how she had flirted with Hakim, how I had seen them together not long afterward.

"I should've seen this coming. I mean...it's obviously an arranged marriage. I can't believe he let himself get hooked into something like that," I said. By the time I'd finished my recap of everything that happened, and fought back all the tears that had built up, I was ready to start ranting. I had gone from sad to angry, then from angry to furious. Now...all I could feel was rage.

"Well, technically, this isn't entirely Hakim's fault."

"_What? _God, Mom, who's side are you on?"

"For now, I'm neutral. I know you're angry, and you have every right to be, but think about what he's going through right now."

"What _he's _going through? Was he the one who got cheated on? Was he the one up half the night crying himself to sleep? Was he the one who was tossed aside like a piece of garbage!" I yelled, unable to hold my anger any longer. After everything I'd been through, how could she possibly expect me to feel sympathy for him?

"I'm not saying what he did was right, or that he's handling this the right way, but I do understand what it's like to be forced into an arranged marriage..."

Ouch. I didn't see that coming. She was right, I guess. I could never relate to something like that. Mom and Dad never pressured me to marry anyone, and probably never would. After all, if my mother had let herself be forced into a situation like that, her and my father wouldn't be together now.

By now, I was pacing the room, with Mom sitting calmly on my bed, obviously a bit annoyed by our heated discussion, but determined to stay calm. There was so much I wanted to ask...so much I wanted to say to him...I even thought if I had the chance, I'd kill him, I was so mad. The fact that the marriage wasn't his choice was no comfort to me. It was his choice to kiss Ishita. It was his choice not to stand up to his parents for once in his life. And it was his choice to hurt me. What was I supposed to do now?

_I'm going under_

_Drowning in you_

_I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break through_

_I'm going under._


	14. Going Under Pt 2

A/N: Hi, everyone. I know it's been a really, really, REALLY long time since I updated. And there are a number of excuses for that. The best one, I guess, is that I've just been busy. High school is no picnic, and writer's block has kept me from going further with my story. But whatever you do, please don't think that because I've been gone so long that this story is not important to me. All the characters, Hazel and Hakim in particular, feel so real to me by now that it's like I didn't create them. I still find myself reading the old reviews you guys have sent me since I started this story, and your support definitely has made all the difference. Without you, the ideas I've held for so long within me would never have a chance to be expressed. I hope that my being absent for so long does not prevent you from falling in love with this story again.

This chapter is another one of my...in-between ones. It's important in a way, but only leads into the much more important things to come. Remember how in the last chapter I complained about not using all of Going Under, by Evanescence? Well, that is why this chapter is part two of that, and will also use the lyrics that I didn't get a chance to use before.

Also, I have one thing to say to some of the reviewers. I understand some of you don't like the song lyrics being added to every chapter, but considering the overwhelming support I have received for the idea, I've decided to continue it. It adds something different to the story, and seems to bring a dramatic touch to what the characters are dealing with. Some say it takes up space, but I say it's an integral part of the story.

Anyway, this is possibly the longest Author's Note I've written. So I'll stop talking and let you read. If some of you need to re-read the older chapters to catch up, DO IT. Everything that happens from this point forward is heavily influenced by everything that's been written so far, especially in the last few chapters. Happy reading. :)

Oh, and one more thing: This is going to be another chapter from Hazel's POV. So much of this part of the story revolves around what she's thinking and feeling that it seemed appropriate. Eventually, however, the tables will turn again, or I might just zoom out a bit and make another third person chapter. But that'll be later. For now, this is where my focus has to be.

* * *

Chapter 14

No matter what I did, my situation was becoming more and more desperate. How could Hakim possibly be marrying this girl? All this time I had assumed that he loved me. But who was I to think such a thing? He never said it...and I didn't either. Maybe in some strange way, I deserved this.

I spent more time out of the palace than inside it at that point. Mother needed me, and I knew that. But I couldn't stand being needed right then, not when I was so miserable. I was always walking around in shabby robes or old clothes, so that I would not be recognized while I was out on the street. Mother said that it was when she was out pretending to be a common citizen that she met my father. Small comfort at a time like this.

I had not seen Hakim within the walls of our city since the day we broke up, and I refused to go back to the hovel, since I couldn't even look at it without tears coming to my eyes. Mostly I just wandered around or shopped. What else was there to do in a boring place like this? I would rule Agrabah someday, and even I had to admit it wasn't really entertaining.

When I saw Hakim that day, it felt like magic. I was shopping at the time, trying to pick out a nice apple for Mother, and when I looked up, he was just...there. I could feel my eyes widen in shock, and my whole body started shaking. In an instant, I came to my senses and stormed past him. I could hear him following me as I walked faster.

"Hazel, I was your friend for sixteen years, the least you can do is talk to me," he said in a voice barely high enough for me to hear. Why did he have to say "was"? Did that mean our friendship was completely over? I couldn't find the words to respond, so I simply kept walking. He was so close behind me that I could hear his breathing. It was heavy, labored, _frustrated. _I liked that. It was so different from what I was used to that for a moment I could make myself believe that none of this was real, that I was imagining it all.

_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies,_

_So I don't know what's real and what's not._

_Always confusing the thoughts in my head_

_So I can't trust myself anymore._

Finally he sighed and said, "Alright, fine. We won't do this here." And without warning, he grabbed my arm from behind and swung me into a deserted alley before I even had a chance to scream. I was pushed against the wall, and he stood over me so that I couldn't run. He was so aggressive then, more so than I'd ever seen him. But he was not violent. And somehow, he had not injured me at all.

"Now listen..." he began. "What you saw before...it didn't mean anything. It just happened. I don't know why, but Ishita's had it in for you since she came here. She must have known you were on the way when she...kissed me."

He blushed at the last part, which pissed me off even more. "And what about the wedding?" I asked in a voice I had to forcibly control.

His eyes were cast down in a guilty way. "That wasn't my idea. It's sort of...an arranged marriage. Apparently my parents have been planning it for years. You have to believe that I don't feel anything for her at all."

"How can I after what I saw?" My voice was getting louder now.

"I barely even know her, Hazel! And you grew up knowing my parents, you know what they're like!"

"That's your excuse for everything! You're 17, can't you ever stand up for yourself?!" We were both yelling now. All the anger I'd held in the past couple of weeks was exploding from the surface. Frustrated tears built up in my eyes but I didn't let them fall. I took a deep breath and leaned against the wall for support. There was still one question that had been in my head from the beginning, even before Ishita came. I couldn't help but ask it now.

"Hakim...did you ever love me at all?" My voice was so broken from trying to hold back tears, and my throat was aching.

He looked like he was about to say something, then stopped. He just...looked at me. For the longest time. Tears were forming in his eyes now, but he still hadn't said anything. That was answer enough.

"Right...that's what I thought," I said just as one tear finally fell down my cheek. I started walking away quickly. I didn't look back, and he didn't come after me this time. But I heard him screaming my name, calling for me. The more I heard it, the faster I ran, until suddenly I was home.

_So go on and scream, scream at me_

_I'm so far away_

_I won't be broken again_

_I've got to breathe,_

_I can't keep going under._

When I got inside, I quickly wiped away the extra tears that had fallen, and tried my best to make it look like I hadn't been crying. I went to my room and hid my cloak away so the servants wouldn't dispose of it, then went to see Mother. Her bedroom door was open, and she was sitting alone by the balcony, as she often did when she was tired or trying to think.

"Mom, are you okay?" I asked tentatively as I stepped into the room. "Where's Dad?"

"Genie took him out for awhile. He's been cooped up with me so much of the time, and he needed the fresh air."

I nodded in agreement. All Father did lately was worry. But after the scare I gave the two of them after my birth, I couldn't blame him. I sat down on their huge king - sized bed and stared at the city. I tried to lie to myself and pretend I wasn't looking for Hakim, but he was already gone anyway.

"How are you feeling today, Mother?" I asked, in an effort to focus on something other than how miserable I was.

"As well as could be expected, I guess." At that moment, she winced and clutched her stomach as if in pain. It should have been some kind of signal for me, but it wasn't. She had gone into false labor before, and these contractions didn't scare me anymore. I only became afraid when a strange, watery stain showed up between her legs. She seemed to realize it was something important, because she stood up, so that the circular stain was even more visible on her long nightgown.

"Hazel...I think it's time," she said as she quickly sat back down. Apparently the pain was so intense she couldn't stand up.

"Time for what, exactly?" I asked. It was a dumb question; I knew exactly what she meant, but just didn't believe it. She must have known that somehow, because she never really answered. I sat there, terrified. Besides the servants, Iago, Abu, and Carpet, the palace was pretty much deserted. Apparently my mother always had bad timing when it came to delivering babies.

Just then, Iago, Abu, and Carpet ran into the room. Like me, they all looked shocked, and a little afraid. Having seen my mother go through this the first time around, I guess they knew what was happening.

"Iago, please tell me you know something about delivering babies..." I said. I must have been pretty desperate to ask a parrot for help with something like this, but he was all I had.

"Kid, I'm a _bird. _I wasn't even in the room when you were born!"

"Well there must be _something _we can do."

"Get hot water! And something for Miss Mom-to-be to chew on!"

I tilted my head in confusion. "What the hell are you talking about?"

He fell to the floor in his annoyed, exasperated way. "I have no idea!" Abu looked down at him and shook his head, muttering things no one understood.

"If I run, I should be able to find a midwife..." I said feebly. But before I could even finish the sentence, she moaned even louder, and this one was almost a scream.

"There isn't enough time..." she said as beads of sweat began to appear on her forehead. "I think...you might have to deliver this baby."

My whole body completely froze. There was no way I could have ever seen something like this coming. What did I know about babies? From what I had heard, the whole process was pretty disgusting, but I didn't know all the details. It's one of those things a tutor tends to brush over when you're being home schooled.

"Mother, I...I can't," I said when I recovered my voice. "I don't know how..."

"Just follow my lead, and you'll be fine..." she said between contractions. "I can already feel him coming."

"How do you know it's a boy?" I asked, laughing a little.

"I don't know...I just have a feeling."

I could barely stand to see her in such pain. I knew it was natural, but I still cringed every time a contraction sent her into a spasm of pain. Finally, I stopped sitting there staring and helped her get to the bed. Instantly, her legs spread out across it, as I heard women do when they're giving birth. Without being told, I pulled her nightgown up to her hips. Remarkably, between the blood and slime and other things I saw down there...I did see a head.

And of course, that's when Iago panicked. "_Eeeeww..._I'm not staying around for this!" He got up and began to fly out of the room.

"Wait! Don't tell me you're not going to stay and help!" I yelled. This was the first time Iago's cowardly, selfish ways would affect me directly. Now I understood why my parents thought he was such a pain in the ass.

"Well, what do you expect me to do? I'm a parrot, not a midwife!" He started squawking in that horrible way that made my ears hurt. Now I was about ready to strangle him.

"Look, if you're not staying, at least make yourself useful. Iago, Abu, go wait for Dad outside, and let him know what's going on the minute he gets home."

Abu gave me a salute and said something in his monkey-gibberish that sounded like "Yes sir!" Then he pulled Iago out of the room and shut the door.

I ran to the adjacent bathroom and grabbed the first towel I foundThen I got back into position and draped it over my two hands like a blanket. I looked up at Mom, and her condition was only getting worse. Sweat poured down her face, and bits of her hair were plastered to her forehead. From the looks of it, the pain had not ceased at all. If anything, it had grown worse.

"Are you alright, Mom?" I asked.

"Fine, for now," she replied. "I'm going to have to start pushing."

"Go ahead...I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

I watched her face contort slightly as her whole body started pushing the baby out. I saw it moving within her, pushing downward inch by inch. I almost wished it would hurry up, just so she would stop screaming and moaning. But even then, it didn't quite sink in that this was going to be a real, living, breathing human being– my little brother or sister. For now, it was just one slimy mess with black hair on its head.

Finally, after a lot of coaching from me and a lot of yelling from my mother, we were near the end. Almost the entire body was out. It had come head first, but everything from the waist down was not visible, yet, so the gender was unclear. The whole scene had turned out to be much more gory than I could ever have imagined, and I spent half the time trying to fight nausea.

With one last push, the baby was out, and finally I could breathe again.

"It's a boy!" I screamed as he fell into my towel covered arms. I wrapped it around him to keep him warm and clean him off, then grabbled one of Dad's knives from the night stand and cut the umbilical cord. He looked like an alien at first, because he was so covered with slime and blood. But when I got past all that and really saw his face...he looked like _me. _And like Father. The second I was done cleaning him up, I ran to my mother's side and handed the baby to her. The pain and agony that had been on her face before were gone now, and as she held him, she seemed to be completely speechless. She cried, and I cried, but no words were ever spoken.

Time passed, and not long after Dad and Genie returned home. Iago and Abu had helped me in the one way they could manage, and had apparently explained the situation when he arrived. Dad looked crazy with worry when he first came in, but calmed down once he saw us. By now, Mother was lying comfortably under the sheets, with a radiant smile on her face and my little brother in her arms.

"Hello, Aladdin..." she said, her voice still soft and breathless. "Would you like to meet your son?"

He stood still for a moment, taking it all in. Then he walked over and I moved aside so he could sit next to Mother. She put the baby in his arms, and now he too was tearing up. He sat there for a moment, not saying anything, and just rocking him in his hands. When he did speak, his words could not have been more appropriate.

"He's beautiful..." was all he could get out as more tears fell. I had never seen my father cry before, but this was as good a reason as any to start.

"It's your daughter that deserves all the credit here," Mother said, smiling at me. "She delivered the baby herself.

Father looked over at me, shock written all over his face. "_You, _Hazel?" I didn't know whether to be insulted or flattered.

"Yes, _me_," I replied in a joking tone. "There wasn't anybody else around, and I had to make sure Mom and my new little brother were okay," I said as I ticked the baby's tummy, making him giggle for the first time.I looked at them all, and somehow sensed that they needed some time to themselves. Mother was exhausted, and we all felt emotionally drained in some way. I got up, excused myself, kissed my parents, and left.

When I got to my room, I cried for the second time that day, for a variety of reasons. My heart was broken and healing all at the same time. I was surrounded by so much love that day and yet I had never felt so alone, because the one person who I wanted, _needed _to be loved by was gone. And as far as I could tell, there was no way to get him back.

* * *

A/N: Wow, I can't believe I finally finished this! I started it last night and finished up the last part today. There was going to be more, but the little extra piece I was going to write is going to be the first part of the next chapter, which will _hopefully _be coming out really, really soon.

Also, since I haven't been on here for awhile, I just want to say I hope everyone had a happy holiday, and that everyone has a happy new year!

Bye for now, and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW:)


End file.
